


It's been a while.

by Marsetta



Series: Kurt Dursley Hummel, and Spin Offs. [3]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author David, Boxer Dudley, M/M, Was a request that I couldn't add to my multi chap.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley asked David to come to his Boxing Match after three years of only letters. David goes, and figures out that Dudley has grown up. Connected to my story Kurt Dursley Hummel. (may or May not be a part of it later) (Just a One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone left a review for Kurt Dursley Hummel... It simple said "Dudley and David please."
> 
> And I simply could not say no. But, Dudley is only twelve in my story at the moment, and I would feel wrong pairing him up with David at the moment, so, I did this one-shot. It could possibly be the future for them in KDH, or not. It depends.
> 
> It might be...
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> 334 Words
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

David moved through the hall slowly, the match he had intended to watch had already ended. He was just waiting for the fighter to finish cleaning up.

He never thought that he would fly all the way to England to watch people box. But Dudley asked him to be there, his crowning moment according to the boy.

He remembered when he was eighteen, when he finished his first book. It felt like he was complete. It was better even when he got published.

Now he had several bestselling self-help books on the market.

If Dudley felt even half the amount of pride as David felt, he would understand why this is so important for him.

He hadn't seen Dudley since the boy was fifteen. That's when everything went to hell in England. He had kept in contact via letter, barely, but that was it.

He couldn't see him well from where he stood in the stands. He remembered being surprised when he saw Harry and his friends. They got so much bigger. He remembers when they were just kids, barely passing his elbows, well, maybe not that small, but he could swear that they had always been tiny.

He heard a throat clearing and turned.

Wow. Dudley has really grown hasn't he?

"Hey." A soft smile pulled his lips back. David didn't know he could feel this way for someone he had, until now, thought of as a younger brother.

"Hi." He breathed out. Dudley rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. My coach wanted to talk to me."

"It's no problem. It's been a while huh?" David felt his cheeks heating. He hoped it wasn't too noticeable.

"Yeah. A couple years or so I think. I uh, I'm glad you came." They were moving closer together.

"I'm glad you invited me." David grinned when Dudley blushed.

"Want to come get dinner with me?" David asked, holding out a hand. Dudley grinned back, taking the offered hand.

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Short, and I hope sweet. I feel it is right.
> 
> Now, for David, I read a story where David was a romance author somewhere, and now I can't see him as anything but... okay that's a lie, I can see him as a cop too, but he's an author here.
> 
> He writes self help books and crime dramas, but his crime dramas aren't as big as his self help books.
> 
> Mars


End file.
